


Vision

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Númenor, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: During Númenor’s early days, Tindómiel has a vision.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



Celebration carries all through the night, and Tindómiel has found herself roaming alone, up a hill far above the din. With just the stars as her companion, she turns back to observe the young city of her father's kingdom, when a terrible foreboding crosses her heart. 

Shadows, flames, the sea swallowing Númenor—it passes as quickly as it comes, taking with it all sense of tranquility. 

“How grave!” she thinks. “And may it never pass! Would my people ever—No! I cannot imagine them ever taking such a dark path!” 

With a shaken smile to assure herself, she heads back.


End file.
